Lighting fixtures continue to evolve, incorporating features such as sensors, processing circuitry, networking circuitry, and the like. Accordingly, lighting fixtures may implement lighting programs, respond to the surrounding environment, and be controlled, for example, over a local area network and/or the Internet.
Thus far, lighting fixtures have been primarily concerned with measuring environmental factors directly related to the light output thereof (e.g., ambient light and occupancy). These environmental factors have generally been used to make decisions locally, for example, regarding the light output level of the lighting fixture to which the sensors are attached.
Networking circuitry has been incorporated into many lighting fixtures to allow them to communicate with one another. For example, a common approach is to form a mesh network of lighting fixtures in which the lighting fixtures can communicate with one another and/or receive commands from remote devices. Generally, these lighting fixture networks are used to provide control commands to various lighting fixtures or groups of lighting fixtures to adjust the light output thereof in some manner.
While the above mentioned features may improve the utility of a lighting fixture or group of lighting fixtures, there are significant opportunities for improvement.